Magma Apex Surt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710227 |no = 8506 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 186 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 88, 90, 92, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Surt, master of fire and forge, was originally one of the gods of Valhalla. His amazing talent to create exceptional equipment was admired by all, particularly by the Valkyries. Surt devoted himself to their cause, arming their warriors and even delivering them personally. Despite their difference in divine status, Surt fell in love with one of the Valkyries, and offered her a magnificent piece of art as a symbol of his affection. The demigoddess, Skalmold, accepted this proposal, and the two became passionate lovers. Unfortunately, Skalmold's thirst for power led to the demise of this divine being, and with it, their love. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, Surt might have forgiven his love for her selfish actions, and attempted to reason with her. |summon = My power of creation is at your service, Summoner. |fusion = My fire grows ever stronger. Thank you. I shall use this wisely. |evolution = Ahh, what energy courses through me! Almost as brilliant as I surely once was… |hp_base = 6038 |atk_base = 2346 |def_base = 2489 |rec_base = 2069 |hp_lord = 8625 |atk_lord = 3352 |def_lord = 3556 |rec_lord = 2956 |hp_anima = 9742 |rec_anima = 2658 |atk_breaker = 3650 |def_breaker = 3258 |def_guardian = 3854 |rec_guardian = 2807 |def_oracle = 3407 |rec_oracle = 3403 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Volcanic God Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BC efficacy, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & enormously boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = 60% BC efficacy, reduces damage after taking 5000 damage, fills 10 BC & 10% guard mitigation |bb = Lava-forged Blade |bbdescription = Boosts damage reduction when guarding for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, fills 10 BC when guarding, fills 12 BC each turn, 130% parameter boost & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbgauge = 32 |sbb = Ragnarok Emissary |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction infliction |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 50% BC efficacy, 90% Def to Atk, 130% parameter boost & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60%, also boosts fire elemental damage by 175% for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Last Stand |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 100% DoT mitigation, 450% elemental damage & 300% Atk to Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Magma-Armored Warrior |esitem = BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters for all allies, 30% boost to all parameters when BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 40% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhance SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 100% Def to Atk total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 550% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Stealth on self boosting own Atk, Def and critical hit rate for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = 150% parameter boost & 60% Crit |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Legends of NeoAvalon (Feb ~ Mar 2019) Desert Mayhem (Feb ~ Mar 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 20 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Apex Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 40% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |howtoget = *Apex Summon - Guaranteed Bonus Unit after 1 summon *Event Bazaar: Apex - 5000 Apex Tokens *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}